thesimpsonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Simpsons: Most Wanted Criminal official transcript
Prologue: The Aztec Theater/Watching Gary Scouter and the Grail of Fire Gary has just returned to the arena with Toby's deceased body. On Movie Screen Cheering Music Playing Gary: Silenlty Young Girl Character: AIEE! Professor Halbernoth: "Gary!" Professor Halbernoth goes over to Gary, who is silently weeping over Toby's deceased body. Professor Halbernoth: "Gary!" Professor Halbernoth tries to pry Gary from Toby's deceased body. Gary: "No, no, no, don't!" Cedric Lodge: "For gosh sakes, Halbernoth, what's happened?" Gary: "He's come back, he's come back, Lord Velgermont's come back, Toby told me to bring his body back, I couldn't just leave him there." Professor Halbernoth: "It's alright, Gary, he's home, you both are, that's all that really matters." Cedric Lodge: "Make sure everybody stays in their seats, a young boy has just been murdered, the body must be moved, Halbernoth, there are far too many people around here." Mr. Gillowy: (coming through the entire crowd) "Outta my way, let me through, outta my way, let me through!" Mr. Gillowy discovers Toby's deceased body. Mr. Gillowy: "That's my brave son, that's my brave boy, it's my brave boy!" The entire crowd looks on in depression and concern. Crazy Eye Mookey: "It's gonna be alright now." Mr. Gillowy: "No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOO!" Cut to the memorial feast for Toby Gillowy Professor Halbernoth: "Today, Fogwarts acknowledges a real tragic death and departure, Toby Gillowy was you know, very hard working, fair minded, and most importantly, a real good friend, therefore, I know you've got the right to know exactly how he passed away. ''Professor Halbernoth: "You see, Toby Gillowy was murdered, by Squirm-Pail on Lord Velgermont's orders. The power of magic doesn't wish for me to tell you this, but not to do, so I'd feel would be an insult to his memories, now the pain that we're all feeling at this dreadful tragic departure reminds me, and, reminds all of us, that though we might come from different countries and speak in different words, our hearts beat as 1, in the light of the recent events, the bonds of true friendship made this year, will be more important as always." ''Professor Halbernoth: "Remember that, and Toby Gillowy wouldn't have passed away in vain, you remember that, and we'll all celebrate a young boy who was very kind, honest, brave, heroic and true, right to the very end." Cut back to the Simpson family watching the film..... Homer: "Yahoo, that was the best movie I've seen in my entire life!" Lisa: "Dad, not so loud, we can't hear the movie." Homer: "Well, Simpsons, it's time we do another movie of our own." The normal Simpsons opening begins, only this time, Tickety and Professor Frink are sitting on the "P". Chorus: '''''The Simpsons... Professor Frink: Another movie on the big screen! Tickety: "Professor, we can call this The Simpsons Movie 2!" Professor Frink: "Yeah, right." [The Simpsons Theme Music Playing In Background] Jimbo and Kearney saw off the head of the Jebediah Springfield statue in front of the town square, and the head falls off on Ralph, about to eat an ice cream treat. Ralph: AAAAAAH! The scene goes over to Springfield Elementary School, where Bart is writing I will watch all 600 episodes without sleeping 15 times, then the school bell rings, and he gets outta school on his skateboard, and lands right into a pile of leaves Groundskeeper Willie had just finished raking up. Bart jumps right outta the leaf pile and Barney shows up. Barney: Lightly The next scene goes over to Homer getting ready to head back home with a uranium bar stuck on his back. In the background, Lenny and Carl are putting up the number 3 over the number 2 on a sign that says Days Without An Accident. However, they both fall off the ladder. Whistle Sound Marge, Maggie, Patty and Selma are checking out with the groceries. The items on the conveyor belt include Tomacco juice and Mr. Sparkle power clean detergent. A box of Krusty-O's is scanned, and the total amount on the register changes from $236.60to $243.26, which means the price of the cereal is $6.66. Maggie is mistakenly scanned too, which doubles the register total to $486.52, and she is mistakenly packaged with the groceries. Marge looks mildly concerned but smiles just as Maggie pops outta the bag. Maggie sees Baby Gerald and angrily shakes her right fist at him just as Gerald does the exact same. During Mr. Largo's music class, more characters are shown in the orchestra. Recognizable characters include Wendell, Database, Martin, Jessica, Richard, Lewis, Janey, Milhouse, Sherri and Terri. Playing Intro On Saxophone Right after Homer discards the uranium bar, it lands on Otto. Otto, not knowing what it is, eats it. Bart skateboards by and turns the corner with a muted whoosh. He skateboards past Sideshow Bob, Helen, Apu and his octuplets, Moe, Comic Book Guy, Disco Stu, Crazy Cat Lady and Chief Wiggum, who waves his night stick. Hans Moleman peeks outta the sewers in the middle of the street, but Marge's car slams it shut just as it passes by. Clang! Grampa is seen in the passenger seat with Maggie in the middle. Horn Honking Homer drives up the driveway before Bart lands on his car with his skateboard. He gets out, and Lisa scoots by past him on her bicycle. Homer: "D'oh!" Marge's car pulls up and hits Homer. When it stops in the garage, Homer crashes through the garage door. Homer: “Duh!” The Simpsons play musical chairs, all of them except Homer sit. Music Ends Springfield National Park/the Harvey Swanson dance off party concert Harvey Swanson: "Thank you, everybody in Springfield, for coming here tonight, I just wanna give this very important concert for a lovely married couple, so here's a song for our newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Abe and Rita Lafleur Simpson." Harvey turns on the karaoke machine. Kirk: "I still can't believe Milhouse played that video game last evening." Luann: "I can't even mother and merger at the exact same time, and besides, Kirk, he's only played 1 video game or 2." [Never Gonna Give You Up Playing On Karaoke Machine''] Harvey: We're no strangers to love, you know the rules, and so do I Abe: "Come on, Rita, let's show them how it's done." Rita: "I didn't always get plastic hips for nothin'." a full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of Marge: "So, Ned, how are you and Kathy doing?" Ned: "Oh we're doin' good, Marge." Kathy: "We got those dance moves real fast." Elizabeth: "Wow, Abe and Rita sure can move their bodies to the beat." you wouldn’t get this from any other guy Seymour: "And I can see they really love 1 another more than anything else." I just wanna tell you how I’m feelin' gotta make you understand Homer: "Dad, I'm very proud of you." Marge: "That's exactly right, Rita's a very nice woman." Abe: "She's a real treasure keeper, alright." Lenny: "Why of course, Homer, nobody can replace your 1st and original mother, it's her true love that helped your father fall in love again." never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down never gonna run around and desert you never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye never gonna tell a lie and hurt you we've known each other for so long your heart's been achin', but you're too shy to say it inside we both know what's been goin' on we know the game and we're gonna play it and if you ask me how I'm feelin' don't tell me you're too blind to see oh, give you up oh, give you up oh, never gonna give, never gonna give give you up oh, never gonna give, never gonna give give you up we've known each other for so long your heart's been achin', but you're too shy to say it inside we both know what's been going on we know the game, and we're gonna play it to front... Ned: "Rod? Todd? Felicia? Sadie? it's gettin' late." Kathy: "What do you kids say we head back home?" Rod: "Alright, Mommy and Daddy, we're coming with both of you." Later that night, The Simpson family are driving around the forest in the Pink Sedan. Homer: "Oh my word, look!" Bart: "Lions!" Lisa: "And tigers!" Homer: "And bears!" Marge: "Oh my!" They all escape the forest, then make it to safety. Bart: "Man, that was a real close call." Scene 2: The Simpson family's house Marge: "Well, it's nice to be back home in our very own house." Homer: "Now we can all just sit back and relax in the living room." Lisa: (from in the living room) "Mom, Dad, Bart, come in here, there's a very important news flash on television!" Bart, Marge (with Maggie), Homer, along with Snowball V and Santa's Little Helper come right into the living room. Kent Brockman: "Good evening, citizens of Springfield, this is Kent Brockman for Channel 6 News, we bring you this very important report: an evil criminal mastermind named Jack Pott, has just escaped from imprisonment, and if nobody else tracks him down, we're all doomed for the rest of our entire lives." Marge: "Oh my word, when did this happen?!?" Kent Brockman: "And please be sure to keep yourselves safe and secure from his dangerous clutches''." Bart: "Well, I'm off to bed." Lisa: "So am I." Maggie: (removing her red pacifier from her mouth) "Me too." The Simpson family goes right upstairs to get ready to fall asleep in bed. The Flanders family's house Rod, Todd, Felicia and Sadie enter the living room where Ned and Kathy are looking at photographs of their trip to Itchy and Scratchy Land. Ned: "Oh, boys, girls, you're just in time to look at this memory book." Rod: "Wow, I remember those days." Todd: "What good times we've had together as always." Ned: "We sure did have lots of fun and excitement at Itchy and Scratchy Land. Rod: "Wow, now we remember those days." Todd: "It was super thrilling." Kathy: "I even remember when we had lunch at that diner." The very next morning...... Springfield Elementary School in Carol Barrera's 4th grade classroom Bart: "Oh boy, I wonder when Mrs. Barrera will show up." Milhouse: "I don't know, Bart, we gotta wait and see." Carol opens the door very gently and comes right into the 4th grade classroom. Carol: "Good morning, students." All 4th Grade Students: "Good morning, Mrs. Barrera." Carol: "Now I know you're all very excited, 'cause today, we're gonna be studying vocabulary words in sentences, here are your papers, you may all begin writing." All of the students begin writing their vocabulary words used in sentences. Carol: "Good, very good, now each and every single 1 of you can read to me every single sentence that you wrote." Carol: "You go 1st, Bart." Bart: Jump: Radioactive Man has the powerful ability to jump over big tall buildings." Carol: "Good, Bart, very good." Carol: "Next, Milhouse." Milhouse: Prepare: It was time to prepare for a super fun thrilled camping trip. Carol: "Very good, Milhouse." Carol: "Nelson, you're next." Nelson: Smash: The great big Cyclops smashed a real big dusty boulder. Carol: "Nice job, Nelson, Sherri, Terri, your turn." Sherri: Plan: Everybody else made a good plan for their karaoke dance off party. Terri: Fascinating: Lizards and iguanas are fascinating reptiles. Carol: "Good reading, you 2." Carol: "Martin, you're the next student to read your vocabulary sentence." Martin: Ambulance: The paramedics drive an ambulance down town. Carol: "Good, Martin, good." Carol: "Rod, you're the final student to read now." Rod: Basketball: "Our cousins like to watch basketball games on television." Carol: "Good, Rod, very good." Bell Ringing Carol: "That's the lunch bell, have a good lunch, everybody." The Springfield Elementary School cafeteria lunch room Bart: "So, Milhouse, guys, have you heard the news on television last evening?" Milhouse: "Of course we have, Bart, an evil criminal mastermind named Jack Pott is lurking about in Springfield." Rod: "And he's the most terrifying criminal in all of town." Todd: "He's got an evil look on his face." Sherri: "And he's got 1 of the most dangerous weapons of the wild west." Terri: "We all need to watch out for him, and make sure he doesn't go near any other place in Springfield." Meanwhile in the school hallways........ Bart, Milhouse and the others are packing up to go back home on the Springfield Elementary School bus, when Lisa and Janey spot them. Lisa: "Hey, Bart, Milhouse, guys, how's it going?" Bart: "Pretty good, Lisa." Milhouse: "Things are going pretty good so far." Carol: "Alright, everybody line up to go back home on the bus." Meanwhile, Bart, Lisa, Milhouse and the other Springfield Elementary School students are going back home on the Springfield Elementary School bus. Otto: "Alright, you super cool kids have a real good weekend." Back home at the Simpson family's house Marge: So, Bart, Lisa, how was your day at school this morning?" Bart: "It went real good Mom and Dad, Mrs. Barrera and the rest of my 4th grade classmates had a vocabulary test." Lisa: "And Miss Hoover's class had a math test as well, but it's a good thing Principal Skinner and Mrs. Barrera are going out with 1 another." Homer: "That's a good sign." Bart: "I wonder how Mr. and Mrs. Flanders are doing." Marge: "How 'bout we all go over to the Flanders family's house for just 1 visit and tell them all about it?" Lisa: "That sounds like a good idea." Bart: "Let's go." The Simpson family along with Maggie, goes right over to the Flanders family's house. Homer: Doorbell Ned: (from inside his, Kathy, Rod, Todd, Felicia and Sadie's house) "I got it, I got it." Ned opens the door and sees Bart, Lisa, Marge (with Maggie) and Homer standing outside by his front door. Ned: "Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Homer, what a pleasant surprise, it's good to see all of you guys visitin', come inside, make yourselves more comfortable." Bart, Lisa, Marge (with Maggie) and Homer go inside and make themselves more comfortable. Ned: "So, what do you guys wanna play this evenin'?" Rod: "How 'bout Slides and Ladders?" Todd: "Good idea." Kathy: "That'll be most perfect." Cut to the Simpson family and the Flanders family playing Slides and Ladders. Rod rolls the 2 dices and moves 5 spaces. Rod: "1, 2, 3, 4 and 5." Rod stops right by the beginning of a ladder. Rod: "I get to climb up a ladder." Todd: "Lucky you." Rod: "Okay, Daddy, your turn." Rod gives Ned the 2 dice. Ned: "Oh boy, I sure hope I don't get 1 of those terrible slides." Ned rolls the 2 dice and moves 4 spaces. Ned: "1, 2, 3 and 4." Ned stops right by another ladder, then moves his player figure up to the next game square platform. Ned: "That was a real close call." Bart: "My turn." Bart rolls the 2 dices and moves 6 spaces. Bart: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6." Bart stops right by another ladder and moves his player figure right up to the next game square platform. Bart: "Lisa, it's your turn." Lisa rolls the 2 dices and moves 5 spaces. Lisa: "1, 2, 3, 4 and 5." Lisa stops right by another ladder and moves her player figure right up to the next game square platform. Marge: "Well, it looks like my turn right now." Marge rolls the 2 dices and moves 7 spaces. Marge: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7." Marge stops right by another ladder and moves her player figure right up to the next game platform. Homer: "I guess I'm the next 1 to go right now." Homer rolls the 2 dices and moves 10 spaces. Homer: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10." Homer stops right by another ladder and moves his player figure right up to almost the final game platform, which is the goal base ladder. Homer: "Whoo-hoo, I'm almost to the goal base ladder!" Todd: "I'm the last 1 to move my player figure now." Todd rolls the 2 dices and moves his player figure 12 spaces. Todd: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12." Todd stops right by another ladder and moves his player figure right next to Homer's player figure. Bart goes next, then Lisa, then Rod, then Marge, then Ned, 'til they all reach the goal base ladder. Bart: "Alright, we made it to the goal base ladder!" Lisa: "We all won the game and avoided the terrible slides." Ned: "So, Bart, tell me about your 4th grade teacher." Bart: "Well, we've got Mrs. Berrera in place of the late Mrs. K Flanders right now." Ned: "Oh wow, that sounds wonderful." Meanwhile, Jack Pott along with Snake Jailbird and Sideshow Bob are watching from a viewing scope. Jack Pott: "So, that Ned Flanders thinks he can make 1 move on my beautiful young woman, well that's ''not'' gonna happen." Snake Jailbird: "I agree with you here, Jack, I think it's gonna be the most perfect evil plan of all times." Sideshow Bob: "Well, the 1st time to come has just begun." Jack Pott: "Then it's all settled for a kidnapping plot." The very next morning, the Simpson family and the Flanders family are about to head out to the Springfield carnival. Ned: "Ready, folks? next stop, the Springfield carnival!" Homer: "Whoo-hoo!" Bart: "Cowabunga!" Lisa: "Super thrilling!" Ned's car begins driving all around Springfield, 'til they reach their destination. The Springfield Carnival Kathy: "Well, here we are: the Springfield Carnival." Bart: "Wow, super thrilling, Lisa, Rod, Todd, Felicia, Sadie and I are going on the Ferris wheel." Ned: "And Kathy and I are gonna go ride the tunnel of love." Homer: "So's Marge and I.' They all go off to do their activities and rides. Bart, Lisa, Rod, Todd, Felicia and Sadie are riding the Ferris Wheel. Lisa: "Wow, so many views around from up here!" Cut to Marge and Homer along with Ned and Kathy in the tunnel of love. Ned: "Kathy, isn't this such a lovely romantic evenin'?" Kathy: "It sure is, Ned, it sure is." Later, the Simpson family along with the Flanders family are watching the horse races, and Bart and Lisa are rooting for Copper. Horse Race Announcer: "The horses are at their post, and their off, Copper is paired with Oreo, Skyfeet is paired with Ollie and Sugar Stallion is paired with Walker, who will win this horse race?" Bart: "Come on, Copper, you can do it!" Lisa: "Go, Copper, go!" Copper continues going around real fast, 'til he makes it over to the finish line. Horse Race Announcer: "And Copper is the winner!" Bart: "Alright, he won the race!" Lisa: "Way to go, Copper!" Meanwhile, they are now eating their dinner meals at 1 of the church booth picnic tables. Marge: "So, Ned, Kathy, how are things going with the 2 of you guys?" Ned: "Oh, pretty good so far, Marge." Kathy: "I think everything's going just perfectly fine." Later, right after the Simpson Family have gone back home to their own house and Rod, Todd, Felicia and Sadie are now asleep. Jack Pott: (watching from the window) "Now's my chance to take down all of Springfield." Jack Pott sneaks off to the 1st Church of Springfield. Bart: "Mr. Flanders, you gotta do something or that evil man is gonna destroy Springfield!" Ned: "That's not gonna happen this time!" The Simpson family and the Flanders family go off to fight against Jack Pott. Scene 3: Springfield Gorge Jack Pott: "Moe's Tavern, Barney's Bowl O Rama, Springfield Elementary School, the 1st Church of Springfield, Bumblebee Man's Taco Shack and Krusty Burger are all going down." Marge: (off screen) "Not so fast, Jack Pott!" Jack Pott: "Huh, what?" Bart: "You're not getting away with it!" Lisa: "You'll never escape!" Homer: "You'll be hearing from the police department!" Jack Pott: (staring evilly at Rod and Todd) "1 more word from you 2 and you'd wish you'd never existed." Ned begins fighting against Jack Pott. Ned: "Hiyah, huuh, you like that?!? huh?!? you like that?!? hiyah, huuh!" Ned karate kicks Jack Pott, 'til Jack Pott is now hit by an anvil, which causes him to pass away from it. Ned: "Well, I finally did it, I got rid of Jack Pott." Rod: "Alright!" Todd: "Daddy defeated Jack Pott." Kathy: "Now we can go back home and tell everybody in Springfield that Jack Pott is now deceased. Back home outside the Simpson family's house/the Flanders family's house again Ned: "And so just as Jack Pott was about to destroy Springfield, I karate kicked him and defeated him and right now he's finally deceased." Elizabeth: "Oh I'm so relieved." Moe: "Dank goodness dat evil criminal mastermind is gone fawh good right now." Krusty: "Now he won't be in our sights again." Agnes (Ned's Mother): "We finally get 1 chance to have relaxation." Nedward: "He'll never be seen or heard again." Comic Book Guy: "Best super villain defeat ever." Lisa: "It's just like how we saved Springfield in the 1st place." Fade to a black screen........ A memorial dedication says Dedicated to the memory of Sam Simon (1955-2015) on the black screen with a picture of the late Sam Simon. End Production Credits Voice Cast Members Credits ''Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Todd Flanders, Pria Nahasapeemapetilon , Sandeep Nahasapeemapetilon and Kearney Zzyzwicz (voices)'' ''Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson and the Newspaper Girl (voices)'' ''Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier and Jackie Bouvier (voices)'' ''Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Mel, Groundskeeper Willie, Barney Gumble, Mayor Quimby, Itchy, Kodos, Hans Moleman, Jeremy Freedman, Poochie, Santa’s Little Helper, Snowball V, Martin Prince Sr. and Crazy Eye Mookey (voices)'' ''Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Julius Hibbert, Seymour Skinner, Lenny Leonard, Scratchy, Kent Brockman, Kang, Officer Eddie, Timothy Lovejoy, Ranier Wolfcastle, Jasper Beardley, Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon, Judge Snyder and Professor Halbernorth (voices)'' ''Amy Poehler as Kathy Janet Flanders (voice)'' ''Hank Azaria as Moe Syzslak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Chief Wiggum, Comic Book Guy, Dr. Nick Rivera, Carl Carlson, John Frink, Cletus Spuckler, Snake Jailbird, Roofi, Officer Lou, Bumblebee Man, Disco Stu, Captain McAllister, Kirk Van Houten, Superintendent Chalmers, Duffman and Cedric Lodge (voices)'' ''Maggie Roswell as Helen Lovejoy, Luann Van Houten and Elizabeth Hoover (voices)'' ''Tress MacNeille as Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam, Agnes Skinner, Bernice Hibbert, Lunch Lady Doris, Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Francesca Terwilliger, Gino Terwilliger, Brandine Spuckler, Mrs. Muntz, Eleanor Abernathy, Colin, Dame Judith Underdunk Terwilliger and Plopper A.K.A. Spider-Pig (voices)'' ''Russi Taylor as Martin Prince, Martha Prince, Sherri Mackleberry, Terri Mackleberry, Wendell Borton, Lewis Jones, Üter Zörker and Gary Scouter (voices)'' ''Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten, Rod Flanders, Janey Powell, Mrs. Wiggum, Ling Bouvier, Grandma Flanders and Pahusacheta Nahasapeemapetilon (voices)'' ''Sofia Vergera as Carol Berrera (voice)'' ''Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob (voice)'' ''John Mahoney as Robert Terwilliger Sr. (voice)'' ''David Hyde Pierce as Cecil Terwilliger (voice)'' ''Jon Lovitz as Henry Johansson (voice)'' ''Hadley Belle Miller as Felicia Flanders (voice)'' ''Mariel Sheets as Sadie Flanders (voice)'' ''Anika Noni Rose as Rita LaFleur Simpson (voice)'' ''Joe Mantegna as Fit Tony (voice)'' ''Tony Sirico as Gyro (voice)'' ''Daniel Radcliffe as Harvey Swanson (voice)'' ''Simon Pegg as Marvin Jefferson (voice)'' ''Corey Burton as the Horse Race Announcer (voice)'' ''Kelly Nigh as Tickety (voice)'' ''and Kevin Spacey as Jack Pott (voice)'' ''In association with'' ''20th Century Fox Studios pictures''''' Category:Transcripts